Sail
by LyricalSin
Summary: For the time being, Shirosaki is content to wait for his twin to realize the love they share isn't brotherly in nature. Until then, he will silently play the hand of fate. Hichi-Ichi. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach belongs to Kubo, and Sail to Awolnation (lyrics will be incorporated later).

_Sail 1- Forbidden Obsessions _

Focused chocolate eyes scan the calculations on thinly ruled paper, meticulously searching for any errors. Errors he was certain would be nonexistent. His brother had always been sickeningly perfect in that way. He'd spent the past hour or so in the guise of sleep, simply watching Ichigo work. It was a miracle that his overactive brain could stay trained on one subject for so long, but he attributed the uncharacteristic length in his attention span to the enigma that was his twin, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Slow breaths, in and out, a steady hand for perfect penmanship, the ever-present scowl in wakefulness, and a posture that could shame the most prideful of royals, every little detail was tightly controlled and unchanging. Every once in a long while he'd be blessed with a long stretch of tightened muscles or the customary head rolling to relieve a stiff neck; each movement captivating him more. Long, long, jean clad legs leading to narrow hips and a firm rounded backside would extend first, followed directly by the tense stretch of all the lower muscles. Then his torso would pull tight as his arms reached toward the ceiling, black t-shirt riding up just enough to expose the muscular 'V' directly below the beautifully sculpted abdominal muscles. As toned, muscular arms descended, tan hands would pause over a stiff neck, pressing roughly into the muscles joining the neck and shoulder as a head of bright tangerine colored hair rolled in circular motions to alleviate the tension.

Briefly, he contemplates breaking from his sleep act to play the role of concerned and caring brother, offering his own pale hands to rub the knots out of those tight broad shoulders, but the thought is shattered by the offensive ringing of his own traitorous cell phone.

Assuming him to be asleep, Ichigo effortlessly rises from the swiveling computer chair and grabs the device from their shared dresser before stepping out of the room to answer, "Grimmjow, it's Ichigo. Shiro's sleeping, but I can tell him you called when he wak-" Despite his brother being in the hall, the door is still open and he can hear the conversation clearly enough. The silence following the broken sentence tells him that Grimmjow interrupted, which is no surprise.

"Fuck you, I'm not waking him up! You know how rare it is for him to actually get decent sleep." It's true, he never really slept well at night, but then again, he imagines that most men who's subconscious mind indulges in sexual fantasies with their twin rarely do. Perhaps it's karma finally getting back at him for secretly scaring away three of Ichigo's potential roommates before the start of their first semester. His brother thought that with the start of college, maybe it was time to break old habits and room separately, but despite agreeing on the outside, he had absolutely no intention of letting the love of his life shack up with another man. Three strikes and he had successfully secured the home plate.

"No. He'll call you- Correction, he might call you back when he wakes up. Gook luck asshole." He barely suppressed a laugh at the thought of how enraged Grimmjow would be at being denied, then hung up on. Most people feared the burly blunettes rage, but _the twins_ weren't most people. Individually, both he and his brother were a force to be reckoned with, but put them together and they were damned deadly. Like yin and yang, his berserker way of fighting was complimented by his brother's thoughtfully calculated moves. They were unstoppable.

As said brother reappeared in the doorway, he decided to ditch the act, lazily opening his eyes the rest of the way, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"What the hell? You were awake?"

An equally lazy smile pulled at pale lips, "Obviously."

Orange brows knitted in confusion, "Why didn't you say anything? Could have saved me the trouble, Jerk."

Reaching over his head, he gave a long, languid stretch, not missing the pointed lingering glance of dark brown eyes. For all of their differences, the one major thing they seem to have in common is an unnatural attraction for each other. It really is a shame that his brother is ignorant to that fact. He contemplated for a long time forcing his 'innocent' sibling to realize what they shared was...deeper, but feared driving him away. Ultimately, he decided to wait for his brother to come to him. Unfortunately, that is taking much longer than he had anticipated, and his patience has been wearing thin as of late.

"Didn't wanna talk, don't plan on going anywhere, so I decided tah play dead."

The phone was carelessly tossed to him, "You have fun with that. I'm going out."

It took a moment for the words to completely sink in, but when they finally did he had to consciously work at staying calm, "_You_ have plans on a Friday night?"

Ichigo snorted before throwing open the closet door, "Don't sound so shocked. I have friends too yah know."

"Oh, and which lucky friend gets graced with your presence tonight?" Who shall receive the brunt of his jealousy?

"You remember that guy I introduced you to from my Stats class? He came over to study-"

"Shiba Kaien." Took all he had not to throw the guy out the door on his ass, the way those two had been stealing glances at each other all night. He really thought he'd seen the last of that asshole though when Ichigo said he'd dropped the class. Why couldn't his brother see that the only reason he was attracted to that guy was because he resembled his older twin, only more colorful.

"Yeah, that's him. There's a free concert in the park tonight; wanted to check out the band."

There goes his night, looks like it's time to scare off another one, "Have fun."

He watched as dexterous tan hands tied black sneakers, "That's the plan. Don't burn the place down while I'm gone."

"Not likely." He won't be staying home tonight after all.

Forcing a smile, he waved his brother off before scrolling down his contacts list, and pressing send...

He doesn't have to wait long for the receiver to pick up, "Who the fuck is asleep at 8:30 on a Friday night?"

"Someone who has a long night ahead of them. Be ready in twenty minutes."

"Where're we goin' and do I have to bring my own booze?" Sometimes he envied the triviality of Grimmjow's problems.

"Unless they've started serving alcohol at the park, then yes."

"The fuckin' park?"

"Yes, dipshit. We're going to the park." Big brother needs to make sure his twin doesn't stray too far down the wrong path after all.

***Don't worry, I'm not ignoring my other work in favor of a new story. This one will be short and sweet (well perhaps not so sweet), kind of like the Killers Trilogy story. Lately I've been loving creepy Shirosaki...Gotta get it out of my system.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sail 2- Invisible Monster_

Gold eyes scan the small groups of people randomly clumped together around a small makeshift stage. Unfortunately, there is no sign of either target. His mind begins to jump frantically among dozens of possibilities, ranging from probable to downright outrageous, as the hand in his pocket fidgets mercilessly with the strap on his phone cover.

To his right, Grimmjow is popping open another beer and bitching about the cold. He tunes in to that conversation briefly, once every thirty seconds or so, but it isn't enough to hold his ever wandering attention span. The only thing he has ever been able to solely focus on for more than a few minutes straight is currently missing in action, and he's dangerously close to blowing his cover and calling his only source of serenity.

Perhaps he's at a bad angle and Ichigo is sitting on the other side of one of the groups? Turning around to tell Grimmjow that he'll be back, his words hitch when he sees the man engaging in conversation with an attractive woman who seems to be hitting the good looking bluenette up for a beer. He snorts and shakes his head, walking off and leaving Grimmjow to his own devices.

Securing the black hood on his sweater over his unique and easily identifiable hair and face, he starts a steady path to the west end of the stage, rescanning the area for orange. There's four individuals running around on stage, most likely band members setting up, three girls huddled in a blanket directly in front of the stage, a group of five guys not far from them making pointless conversation and trying to not look cold, a brightly clothed, mixed gender group energetically bouncing around and poking fun at one another, a couple was making out near the bushes to the left of the stage, there was a- _'Ah!'_

Finally, he caught sight of his twin walking toward the stage from the west entrance, a steaming foam cup in one hand, the other resting on the shoulder of their laughing, dark-haired look alike. He quickly retreated to the shadowed bushes surrounding the area and watched as his brother and that guy found a spot close to the stage, sitting down in the cold grass and holding what must have been a very interesting conversation, considering they had yet to observe anything outside of their own presence. Hell, he probably could have just sat down right next to them and they'd be none the wiser.

Their trance was broken when the band greeted the small crowd and began introducing themselves. He didn't bother looking up, his attention finally settled on one thing, mind finally calming to where he could properly focus. He didn't know how or when it happened, but Ichigo and this…_Kaien_, were too close for his liking. To the untrained eye, they would be thought of as a couple, but he could read in his twin's body language that this wasn't the case, yet. He had to do something quickly, before that bastard gathered the balls to confess his obvious infatuation.

Ichigo was the only antidote he had for his irritable and restless mind, and he'd be damned if he let some preppy, high collared punk take his twin away. For the next hour, the music filling the air served as nothing more than background noise as he debated over how best to remove this cancerous new growth.

==Page Break==

Blunt nails desperately tore at his black gloved hands, rapid scuffling of clothing on pavement and a brief choked gurgling the only noises in the dark alley, each drowned out by the bustling street crowd of a Friday night. He grunted as one of those clawing hands thrust outward, hard knuckles slamming into his jaw, but his grip never relented. Expectedly, his prey began losing fight after about a minute and a half of no oxygen, swinging arms decreasing in both momentum and frequency and body twisting underneath him less fervently.

He watched in fascination as once cocky, bright green eyes dulled in the dim lighting filtering in from the street. The constrained body below him gave a few final jerks and twitches, before slowly falling limp as the deoxygenated brain finally gave way to eternal darkness.

Putting his middle and index finger at the junction of the unmoving forms neck and jaw, he verified the lack of life in his unworthy competition, before propping the body in a sitting position against the building wall. Standing to his full height, he rounded the view obstructing dumpster, and confidently strode back onto the crowded sidewalk of 20th and Main, an unseen predator, hidden amongst hordes of sheep.

==Page Break==

The door creaked open, revealing the darkened living room of their shared apartment. Looks like Ichigo is already in bed. Pulling off black leather gloves and the tight black ski cap, he shoves them into the pocket of his black leather jacket. Black, black, black, perfect for drowning out the existence of all other color, not that he'd needed that particular quality tonight. A quick, clean removal, no evidence.

Tossing his jacket over the back of the couch, white hands begin to lazily remove clothing as he heads toward his brother's room. Down to his boxers, he drops the dirty clothes on the floor just inside the door before coming to a stop at the foot of the bed. Beneath the covers, he could tell Ichigo was curled on his side, one arm peeking out and hanging off the bed's edge. Gazing at the sleeping form, the irritable feeling in his chest eases and he slowly crawls onto the bed, settling on his knees behind his brother's still form. So peaceful. So blissfully unaware of the misfortune he'd brought to a green eyed fool.

This one was easy enough to get rid of, but that still doesn't serve as a permanent solution. Take out one weed and there will surely be more than one to take it's place. Perhaps his method of waiting for Ichigo is doing more harm than good. Maybe the time has come for him to reveal the beast and show Ichigo how dysfunctional they truly are.

Smirking as his brother murmurs nonsensical noises in his sleep, he quietly maneuvers himself underneath the covers, still cold body pressing up against the back of Ichigo's warm one. A shiver stirs his brother into small shifty movements, grunts of chilled discomfort fill the silence as the awkwardness of being spooned by something cold rouses his counterpart to wakefulness.

Sleep drugged limbs fumble as they try to pull the body away from the chill, but a strong pale arm closes in around the torso of his struggling orangette, pulling him solidly back to his chest.

A warm hand encloses his wrist as his brother gains his faculties, tired voice breaking the renewed silence, "What are you doing?"

He answered nonchalantly, "Gettin' warm."

Ichigo didn't bother masking his annoyance, "Your bed doesn't work?"

Pale lips stretched wider, and the amusement was evident in his tone, "Not nearly as good as yours."

"Get off Shiro, we're too old for this." Despite his words, he made no further efforts of escaping.

Pressing his nose into pine scented orange hair, Shirosaki shakes his head, the motion clearly evident to his brother even though Ichigo couldn't see him. "Sorry Aibou, but I disagree."

Their respective temperatures finally having reached equilibrium, Ichigo heaves a tired sigh before giving in and relaxing into their combined warmth. "Just don't move around too much."

Pleased at having succeeded, he gives a fractionally tighter squeeze to the trapped body and lets his eyelids drop, "Wouldn't dream of it."

_Doesn't matter what it takes, Ichigo is his alone. His King, His Aibou. _

_**_Yes, my newly balanced life diet leaves little room for this hobby. No time to read, write, breathe...I'm working on it. Since I'm about 90% sure that I didn't get around to answering my reviewers, here goes:

vivaciousRingo (Apple)- Glad my love of unhealthy relationships has nabbed your interest. Hopefully I can provide a satisfying conclusion before we're 80.

kuroXIII- Thank-you for noticing, I am indeed attempting to keep Ichigo as in character as possible given the situation. Though to make this work, I'm going to be relying heavily on his strong sense of loyalty more than morality.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo- Hmm, it might take a few punches, but remember that lingering glance at Shiro's stretching form? On another note, I really need to catch up on your stuff...I'm jonesin bad for some good reading.

deidrasha the fallen angel- Glad you like it. I hope crime fits a little better now ;)

kyo- Yep. He stalked alright. Bookmarking is a good idea given my recent snail-like update pace...good call.

Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited!


	3. Chapter 3

*Warning-Dirty, plot-less chapter. Only written for the authors note at the end.

_Doesn't matter what it takes, Ichigo is his alone. His King, His Aibou. _

_Sail 3- Shared Sins_

"Mmnn…" A shifting weight pulls at his sleep heavy arms, dragging him out of an already light slumber. Peeking through white lashes, he observes that Ichigo had pulled away slightly to roll onto his back, his brother's left side now aligned with his front. While he personally preferred their previous 'spooning' position, he can't deny the appeal of watching Ichigo sleep. He'd only been drifting for the past few hours anyway.

Smirking, he watched his brother's famous scowl contract and smooth out a few times as he fell into a REM sleep. Deep brown eyes, hidden behind tan lids, darted back and forth in varying paces. The occasional small grunt would break the silence as his brother vocalized in his dream state. When rusted orange brows pulled tight and a higher pitched noise arose behind closed lips, he nearly shook Ichigo awake, thinking him to be having a nightmare, but a low, deep moan paused his motion. That definitely was not a sound of distress.

The thought of being so close while Ichigo entertains a more…sensual dream, has his breath hitch, boxers tightening in a dangerous way. "Mmnnn…" …That definitely wasn't helping either. Quickly weighing his options, it takes less than a second to demolish the little voice that recommends leaving the bed, and Ichigo, in his obviously aroused state. No, he'll gladly risk the consequence of his brother waking up for the benefit of at least watching. After what Ichigo's actions had driven him to again last night, it was only fair he got to watch his eventual reward.

Propping up on an elbow, he carefully pulls down the pale blue sheet obstructing his view. Taking in the stiff outline of Ichigo's erection, pointing down and to the left, he notices the strain being place on those tight black boxers and wages another internal debate…To adjust, or not to adjust?

Despite the high risk of being caught, hell that even makes him burn a little hotter, he slowly traces pale fingers down tanned abs, hesitating at the elastic hemline. The throbbing of his own cock, combined with that noise Ichigo's still making, push his hand to full commitment as it slides stealthily beneath tight cotton.

What would he do now, if those expressive brown eyes suddenly snapped open and caught him in this moment of sin? With his hand so, so terribly close to that place he hasn't seen since they were kids? His thoughts halt upon reaching course, trimmed curls, attention turning its focus from 'what if?' to 'what now?' He spares second to marvel over the ridiculousness that a cold blooded killer can become so skittish over something so simple.

Ichigo suddenly shifts, moan turning to a mumble, and he has a brief surreal moment of feeling disconnected from his body. His adrenaline calms slightly when his brother remains in the grasp of sleep, and he stretches his fingers with the thought of pulling back. However, the newly positioned, 'shifted,' Ichigo must have put him that much closer to his goal, because now, his stretched fingers have come in contact with feverishly hot skin. Hard, stretched, twitching skin.

Just the thought of what he's touching has his cock throbbing painfully, but he continues to ignore it in favor of sliding further down Ichigo's. The palm of his hand glides over the hard shaft, pausing when it's far enough down to wrap completely around the base. Ichigo's moans hasten as inch by agonizing inch, his hand descends. Finally coming to the tip, he is unsurprised to find that they are about the same size here too.

He gently squeezes the swollen head of Ichigo's captive cock, relishing in the deepest moan he's ever heard from that sweet, sweet baritone. Lifting upward, he pulls the arousal toward the tanned stomach, pumping lightly along the way.

Originally, he'd only thought as far as adjusting his brother into this position, in hopes of getting a clearer view of the dreams' finished product. How foolish was he to think that it would have been enough to stop here?

Shifting his hand to get a better grip, he begins his descent again, dragging to the base before retracting and pulling to the tip. "Mmmha-a…" Ichigo shifts again, his moans becoming breathless and a bit louder at the same time. He's close.

Pre-cum coats his palm and allows for more fluid movement, Ichigo's hips begin jerking as if he were thrusting them in his dream, and all too soon, that burning tan body trembles. A barely audible murmur slips past the rustle of fabric and his whole body freezes in place. Surely he hadn't heard that right. The first spurt of hot liquid against his fingers thrusts him harshly back into reality and he quickly pulls out, flipping over in bed to hide both his wakefulness, and that of his still throbbing cock.

Sure enough, he hears Ichigo bristling beside him, followed by a shallow curse. Had he been fast enough to withdraw? Is it possible that he heard that mumble correctly, and Ichigo knew he was awake?

A quiet whisper, "Shiro, you asleep?" Was heard, followed several silent seconds later by a relieved sigh and creaking of mattress springs.

He didn't allow for his own breath of relief until he heard the shower blast on behind the closed bathroom door. Ichigo had slept through the whole damn thing. Flipping onto his back, he wasted no time thrusting his right hand into his own boxers, and bringing the left to his lips. Finally acknowledging his own begging dick, he started with a fast pace while licking salted stickiness from his fingers. Ichigo tasted amazing, and he couldn't help but smile around those slicked fingers as he recalled Ichigo's small, murmured, slip of tongue in his sleep addled throes of passion…

"Shiro."

***I've been gone a long time. And I return with an entire chapter comprised of nothing but Shiro jacking off his twin whilst asleep. My excuse= I wanted to give you an update as to why I've been a 'dead author,' but swear I will never post an authors' note as a new chapter. It's evil. So I had to put in something to make this stop worth it, no matter how plot-less.

Rest assured, I'm alive and still adding bits and pieces to my stories here and there, just not quite enough to post. My excuse= My 'new' daytime job corresponds to my partner's daytime job and I rarely get time alone now. Since I only write (this genre) when alone…It's gonna be slow. To the authors' whose stories I love and review-the same goes for my reading pace. Apologies! Bear with me, I do promise to finish what I've started-No matter how long it takes.

L-Sin.

Response to Reviews (Yep, failed in my individual response resolution-again):

Anime-lover890- Glad you are enjoying it. The response to Kaien's death will probably be next chapter. Still toying with how much time I want to give before someone finds him.

SecretDime- Hmm yes, disturbing is quite lovely. Does fondling one's twin in their sleep qualify? Probably not to the extent I was hoping, but don't worry, I've got more.

Jbubbles- Glad you are still with me despite Kaien's rather quick demise. I see you caught on to the mutual attraction- Unfortunately Ichigo, is sexually dense, stubborn, and holds a general sense of morality so far. He's so difficult.

vivaciousRingo (Can I call you Apple)?: Hey! We're not 80! No crime here…well I guess it could be considered kind of rape-ish? Maybe. But 'real' crime will resume soon.

Cleyon: Thanks. And I promise you will not find mpreg or threesomes here. Not that flavor of story. Probably not that flavor of writer either. Your English is fine. Though to clarify my confusing previous words- 'new life diet' was meant as 'a change in my life.' I don't think I could go on an actual food diet if I tired lol. Thankfully my metabolism can make up for my lack of self control.

BleachedAi: I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far. And thanks! Likewise, my writing style adores readers who review ;)

HappyNekoLover: Thanks! Is that your cat in your profile pic? Love it! Looks a lot like mine, only with shorter fur.

Narutopokefan: Mmmm possessive Shiro…

TealEyedBeing: I humbly bow before your magnificent author presence. You know that you got me started, right? Glad you love a dark and creepy Shiro just as much as I do.

Summanusilvanus: I'm glad you think so. Hopefully Shiro didn't stray too far for return on his character here. I'll set him loose next chapter.

Tujing: Tragedy…probably not. I've already got one of those stories and think I'm gearing for a different direction here. Well at least in the sense that Shiro and Ichigo will live. I make no other guarantees. ;)

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I'm about ½ way through the next SNQ…We will be traveling back in time for a bit to gather how Algol and Despero first crossed paths. Can I come out of the closet now? LoL-phrasing.

YooKay: Shiro kills without regret…that's one of the things you love about him, right? Ichigo's thoughts on the subject will just have to remain a mystery for now. ;)

KawaiiBerry-Chan: Yeah, I'm aiming for a solely Shiro perspective story without using first person. It's pretty hard going mostly nameless on the main character. Challenge accepted! Oh and I do promise you blood.

Thanks for all your reviews/favorites/alerts! You are all saints for not giving up on me yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach belongs to Kubo. The song 'Sail' to Awolnation.

Warning: Murder, slight gore, language and references to last chapter's sexual indiscretions.

Thank you all for your support! Alas, all good things must come to an end…

_Sail 4- The Best Kept Secrets_

Red, red, _red_…It looked as though the entire block's population had been massacred, yet the lone body in the center of the kitchen told a different story. The thick scent of blood was fresh, as was the putrid combination of guts and other misplaced innards strewn across the tiled floor and granite countertops. Pallid, blood spattered hands reached up to eye level after verifying what could have been the only possible outcome of such a slaughter…_Death._

The timing was no coincidence. The questions were too close to gaining truth, too pointed in his direction. They had been friends for far too long considering all of his misdeeds. He should have seen this coming, should have put an end to any relationship other than the one that started his trek down this darkened path. The fault for everything here rests solely on his shoulders. Glazed blue eyes still stared him down, even in death. An alien emotion took root from the spot he couldn't tear his eyes from; its cold, ruthless fingers reaching around his neck and stealing his breath…_Guilt._

He had focused for so long on the only thing that mattered, how could he have missed something so blatantly obvious? Was this a recent development, or had his brother been pulling the wool over his unseeing eyes for far longer than he liked to imagine? Apparently, Kurosaki's make excellent liars, but perhaps now they would have something to share. He was now certain that they were linked in a way that surpassed brotherhood…_Obsession._

_12 Hours Earlier…_

He had been contemplating the night before, willing away any approaching hard on as he attempted to dissect his brothers actions, or rather, reactions to the 'dream' he'd had and it's obvious participants. He was certain that his own name was the one to slip through the passionate moans of Ichigo's release. He was also certain his brother had no idea of the role his own pale hand played in the event.

His thoughts kept getting distracted by Ichigo's attempt at conversation while hovering over the stove. He wasn't hungry, for food anyway, but cooking provided a general distraction from his subsequent vague answers. He was most wary of answering any questions pertaining to where he was last night or how he got the bruise on his cheek. Especially since he told Ichigo that he was going to stay home.

Unfortunately, those answers came literally barging through the door just as breakfast was served…

"Drag my ass to the shitty-fucking, cold ass park, to hear some shitty-fucking band and leave me with some cheap looking, beer snatching whore!"

Ichigo's eyebrows shot up at that, though not because of the home invasion, "You guys were at the park?"

Gold eyes gave a brief glare to the blue headed, improperly dressed for the temperature outside, behemoth standing at the threshold of their kitchen. Can't let the conversation stir in that direction, "Seemed like yah two were gettin' along quite nice when I left…"

Grimmjow bristled uncomfortably and leaned against the doorjamb, were his cheeks turning pink? "Sure we were. Till the bitch quoted her rate per hour."

Both he and Ichigo took a second to process what the man had just said before small snorts of withheld laughter turned into full blown guffaws of hilarity. Meanwhile, the crass intruder helped himself to their breakfast and took a seat at the kitchen bar next to him.

Calming down slightly, he nudged Grimmjow with his elbow, "Don't suppose she offered a discount for the free beer eh?" To which he received a good smack to the back of the head, sending both he and his brother into another fit of laughter. The rest of the morning had been spent trading barbs and teasing the bluenette about his hooker magnetism.

Work didn't come easy to him that afternoon. Instead of concentrating on the car parts in front of him, the only thing he was _still_ thinking about was how Ichigo's part felt under his hand. The hum of engines replaced with the memory of that panting voice and moan of his name. His lack of attentiveness to the job, he could tell was starting to piss off the service manager. Not that he cared. He was getting tired of this job anyway…just like all the rest. Maybe he should consider re-enrolling in classes. At least that way he'd be able to keep a closer eye on his man-bait brother.

Grimmjow left the shop early, feigning illness. Though he did look rather uncomfortable when the break room television broadcast the news of the death of a local man, found strangled in an ally. The picture was what seemed to trigger his strange behavior. Did Grimmjow know Shiba? Or did he see him with Ichigo at any point? Surely if that were the case he would have said something. He'd just have to confront his long-time friend about it later. He knew the man well enough to tell if he was lying about something. Hopefully, he just wanted to play hooky.

As if things were working in his favor, the manager finally seemed to have enough of his lack of productiveness and sent him home early with a warning, 'Shape up, or don't fucking come back.' He was still contemplating the latter when turning onto his street and seeing something out of place. Grimmjow's car was parked in he and Ichigo's driveway. That couldn't be right…outside of himself, those two did not have anything in common and tended to avoid each other whenever possible. Passing his own house, he parked on the next street over and hopped a few fences to their backdoor.

Hoping the two wouldn't be in the kitchen, he quietly opened the door, grateful for the overall lack of sound his actions created. Just as silently closing the door behind him, he crept to the hall where he could finally make out their respective voices, coming from the living room…

"You can't seriously believe that shit!" -Grimmjow.

"And what? You expect me to believe your shit? You have absolutely no evidence of-" Ichigo sounded tired and irritated. Has Grimmjow been here ever since he left work over an hour ago?

"He saw you there! And he didn't look happy about your date-"

"How do you even know that!? I thought you said he disappeared?" Their voices are escalating and he was obviously the topic of conversation. Apparently Grimmjow hadn't been as oblivious as he'd thought.

"He did! Then re-appeared the next day with a bruised face you say he got from me-but didn't, and your boy toy found fresh in the alley!"

The following silence was deafening. Was Ichigo starting to believe him? Well fuck. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Look, Ichigo, I know he's your brother and this is hard to accept, but we need to continue this elsewhere. His shift should be ending soon."

He could hear his brother snort in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm resorting to this. Fine, your house. Just let me grab a few things."

The dialog ended there, but he could still hear the springs on the couch squeak as they got up, Grimmjow exiting the front door and Ichigo heading to the bedroom. He ducked back into the kitchen to avoid being seen by his brother and debated his next course of action. His '_friend_' was going to be a problem, but how to get rid of this without Ichigo becoming more suspicious? Maybe he could just wait it out, it's not like there was any evidence pointing to him. But he couldn't risk Grimmjow filling his brother's head with more suspicion either, no matter how warranted. And what if Grimmjow tells someone other than his brother? Would he go to the police?

He heard the front door close and lock, alerting him that his brother had left with Grimmjow. He didn't know what his next course of action would be, but he knew that he had to follow them. Preparing for the worst case scenario, he grabbed his trusted 11'' hunting knife and re-dressed in his standard black on black, so red won't show, garb. He really hoped the knife wouldn't be necessary, but he refused to be separated from Ichigo. His brother was the only thing left keeping him sane…Well as sane as a murderer obsessed with his twin can get.

The blinds were all down, shielding his view from what was going on inside, but the only lights on were in the living room and kitchen. So he could at least deduce their location. Should he call Ichigo out and confront Grimmjow now, or wait until his brother left of his own accord. Waiting seemed like the best option, so he hunkered down in the tall bushes in Grimmjow's back yard and tried to ignore the cold.

It was a good hour or so before his brother finally exited the house, hunched over with his hands in his sweater pockets and head down, obscuring his face from curious golden eyes. Did Grimmjow make him a believer? Would he arrive home tonight with accusations to sort through? He stayed hidden in the bushes until his brother rounded the corner, clearly walking back home. Perhaps their conversation ended badly…Wouldn't Grimmjow have offered him a ride home otherwise? Good, it worked to his benefit that things ended up the way they did, with Grimmjow home alone.

Swiftly abandoning his post, he casually strode to the kitchen door, the one his brother just now exited and knocked. If Grimmjow thought his brother was returning, his guard should be down. Not waiting for an answer, he slipped his knife in his sleeve for easy access, and opened the door…

…_Death._

…_Guilt._

…_Obsession._

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was dead.

Blood never bothered him; in fact to some degree it comforted him. Especially now. The guts and excessive gore was a little outside of his personal style, but overall he found that he kind of liked the expression. He would have taken a picture to capture the memory if it wasn't incriminating. But alas, he settled for simply cleaning the mess made out of the kitchen and worked his magic to make it look like Grimmjow disappeared, just like so many others. The morgue had to be the most useful job he'd ever had.

It took hours, but finally he was content with his work and tiredly stumbled up to his front door, curious and a little cautious about how his brother would react with all the skeletons spilling out of their shared closet.

Ichigo was curled on the couch with an anatomy book, and he took a second to appreciate the irony. Calculating brown eyes flicked up to meet his own as his brother stood, snapping the book shut, before dropping it to the couch behind him. "Should I even ask where you've been?"

Approaching his twin, he smirked, "Grimmjow made quite the mess out of his kitchen. Took a while to make it disappear…"

Brown eyes widened, but his brother didn't pull away from the powerful embrace as pale arms locked around him. On the contrary, the affectionate gesture was reciprocated with equal force, orange head resting on his black clothed shoulder, "Why on earth would you clean up Grimmjow's mess? No friend accuses another of murder…"

A silvery chuckle filled the room, "Even if it's true?"

The head lifted off his shoulder, so brown eyes could meet his own, "You know, this could have all been avoided if you had just said something-"

He cut his brother off, "What? That I'm in love with you and have the desire to slaughter any man that steals a mere glance from you? If you knew, you could've made things easier on us both-"

Warm pink lips covered his own, effectively interrupting every functioning brain cell he had, but the contact ended quickly. "That step would have initiated the point of no return. Not that it matters now, but it was our only real shot at any type of normalcy."

His own thoughts from earlier flitted through his mind, 'Kurosaki's make excellent liars.'

Giving a humorous snort, he realized that he'd passed the point of no return long ago.

"By the way Aibou, you make one hell of an artist."

Sail!

This is how I show my love  
>I made it in my mind because<br>I blame it on my A.D.D. baby…

This is how an angel cries  
>I blame it on my own sick pride<br>Blame it on my A.D.D. baby…

Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!

Maybe I should cry for help  
>Maybe I should kill myself<br>Blame it on my A.D.D. baby…

Maybe I'm a different breed  
>Maybe I'm not listening<br>So blame it on my A.D.D. baby…

Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!

lalalalala  
>lalalalala oh<p>

la lalalala  
>lalalalala oh<p>

Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!  
>Sail!<br>Sail!  
>Sail with me into the dark<br>Sail!  
>Sail with me into the dark<br>Sail!  
>Sail with me into the dark<br>Sail!  
>Sail with me, sail with me<br>Sail!

_-Sail, by Awolnation._

_-End-_

*Notice how Shiro was never shown actually killing Grimmjow? The hints are all over, but I think I made my point a little to encrypted. Grimmjow is already dead when Shiro enters the kitchen ;)

Response to Chapter 3 Reviews:

Dawn Chase- Welcome back again, right? Thanks for your support, hope you are still around for the finale!

YooKay- Yes, I'm still alive. And I did update Snow White Queen somewhat recently. Did you enjoy chapter 12?

TealEyedBeing- Of course your presence is magnificent! Hope you enjoyed both creepy brothers!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo- You can lock me in a closet with your muse any day!

KawaiiBerry-chan- You aren't the only one with a thing for a little blood ;)

Mayuzu- Kaien wasn't the only one to get tangled up in the forbidden attraction. Poor Grimmjow was right there behind him. I imagine a lot of flak and flame will fall my way for killing that sexy beast off. Hope you enjoyed the rest!

Midnight Essence- I am quite flattered and downright giddy that you took the time to track me down (though I feel a bit bad that you had to do so-sorry for my laziness). How did Ichigo's reaction compare with what you were expecting? *wink*

Gematric- Thank you! Hope this was just as enjoyable.

XcaughtLikeAFlyX- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Afraid it had to come to an end though…or else I might be doomed to never finish anything lol.

Black-misty-sky- I agree, and you are welcome! Hope you enjoyed it!

Grisia- Glad you liked it! Sorry, I couldn't seem to fit the smut into this one…hope it didn't disappoint you too much!

Thanks again for all your reviews, favorites and overall support!

L-Sin.


End file.
